shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapidot
"'Lapidot" '''is the romantic ship between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot from the ''Steven Universe series. It is a non-binary ship, because both Lapis and Peridot are genderless, but could also be seen as femslash as both characters are referred to as "she/her". Relationship Overview In the early episodes, Lapis was Peridot's informant to Earth. After Peridot's redemption, Peridot tried to become friends with Lapis, but the latter denied her friendship. Eventually, over time, Lapis warmed up to Peridot, and they became good friends that live in a barn together as roommates. Hints Show and Plot Hints * In "The Return", when Jasper takes out the Gem Destabilizer, along with taking a step back, Peridot glances at Lapis. * In "Cry for Help", Peridot refers to Lapis as her 'informant' rather than her prisoner. * In "Catch and Release", Peridot mentions how she knows Steven healed Lapis' gem, but in "The Message", Lapis told Steven she never told anyone, implying that Lapis lied about the event, keeping it a secret. * In "Barn Mates", Peridot shows a lot of admiration to Lapis and tries her very best to make up for the past actions to Lapis. Lapis later protects Peridot and asks her if she's alright, Peridot smiles brightly and Lapis turns away and blushes. *In "Too Short Too Ride", Peridot encounters an advertisement for "cute roommates" on her tablet. She presses the decline option repeatedly saying that "she's already covered" *In "Beta", Peridot and Lapis are shown to be making art together and they dance together with Steven and Amethyst watching. Before leaving to the Beta Kindergarten Peridot checks on Lapis to make sure she is doing alright. Also, Lapis is seen to be smiling at Peridot through the episode. *In "Back to the Moon, when Amethyst asks Lapis is she wants to join them as prisoners, Peridot protectively reaches and holds Lapis' arm. Hints In Other Media *In many of the show's episode promo images (which have a high school or college theme) Peridot and Lapis appear together or close to each other. *On Peridot's Twitter account (Which is managed by Crew-member Lauren Zuke, thus meaning it can be considered canon by most), Peridot tweets about climbing onto the barn roof to investigate a noise, and posts an image of the night sky with Lapis slightly in shot. Quickly after, she posts that she will discuss her [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Pining_Hearts Camp Pining Hearts] essay later and stops posting, leading some to believe that she and Lapis either started to talk or star gaze together on the roof. ** In another "posting run" on Peridot's offical Twitter account, Peridot posts about many random and odd things during the airing of "Alone at Sea" and says she has the barn to herself. Peridot posts images of spoons showing how she can move them with her mind and says she wants to show Lapis. Soon after, she posts about Lapis' return but seems to be surprised or stunned, and says she'll be back later and stops posting. Many have taken this as Lapis being upset or even crying upon returning to the barn after what happened on the boat and Peridot logging off Twitter to comfort her. Gallery Canon Photos Barn Mates (Lapidot)- SU.png Barn Mates 2 (Lapidot)- SU.jpeg Beta (Lapidot)- SU.png Beta 2 (Lapidot)- SU.png Back 2 the Moon (Lapidot)- SU.png Barn Mates Promo Art (Lapidot).png Fan Art Lapidot Art 1.jpeg Lapidot Art 2.png Lapidot Art 3.png Lapidot Art 4.png Lapidot GIF.gif Peridot came here Rescue Lapis Lazuli.jpeg Lapidot Sleepings and Peridot's Song.png